


【JOJO乙女】乔家人世世代代都是Omega

by Tachaite



Category: JOJO乙女, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: ABO, F/M, GB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachaite/pseuds/Tachaite
Kudos: 11





	【JOJO乙女】乔家人世世代代都是Omega

 女A男O！！女A男O！！女A男O！！（重要的事情说三遍）  
 大致就是成年发情女A想吸一口自家男O的信息素缓缓，结果擦枪走火的故事（未成年DK好香哦.jpg  
 女A有轻微强迫性行为 ooc属于我  
 第一次开车献给仗助（我对不起闪闪orz  
 不知道这个系列会不会有后续

仗助篇：百利甜酒也是威士忌哦

\-----莫得剧情，直入主题----

你用唇舌品尝他的锁骨，仗助感到皮肤上湿热的触感，在一寸一寸的从脖颈上移到耳根。你用舌尖逗弄仗助耳垂上紫色的耳钉，唾液带来铁制品冰冷的腥甜味，你没忍住向他耳朵里吹了口气。

“唔！—”身下的omega一下僵住了。你娴熟的挑逗对一个未成年DK过于刺激了，未成年的omega从未近距离感受过Alpha，你能嗅到从他脖子后面的抑制贴中泄露出的，只属于omega的香草冰淇淋味的信息素。

你将自己的鼻子凑到他的腺体旁，你的双手早已与仗助十指相缠。omega的信息素总是能让alpha失去理智，露出原本的兽性，你甚至能感觉到口腔中不停分泌的唾液，像是饿极了的豹子—在靠近猎物时饥渴难耐的露出了它的獠牙。想品尝仗助的信息素，甜美的香草冰淇淋一定能遏制你焦灼的饥饿感，你不停的吞咽过于兴奋的唾液。

你舔上了他的抑制贴。  
过于突兀的举动，吓到仗助猛得一抖，未在发情期的身体遵从omega本能的想要逃离身上的alpha。但你更快得拉起他的双手反扣到了他的背后，向后扭的关节制止了他试图逃离你的举动。甜味的信息素攀上你的味蕾，但这点信息素不过是饮鸠止渴，你渴望更多的甜味安抚。

这场耳鬓厮磨中，你自始至终没有看向过他的脸，你不知道他现在是什么表情。但你能从他颤抖的声音中听出的他的恐惧。

“呜......停，停下好不好” ，omega的声音带着哭腔，少年想要唤醒alpha的理智。但是颤抖的哭腔只会让陷入情欲的alpha更加渴望omega的信息素。像是在沙漠迷途的旅人，一滴雨水只能让旅人更加渴望水源。

你不想停下，你只想让身下的omega在你的诱导下分泌更多的信息素满足你的饥渴。

你再也没有抑制自己的信息素释放，爱尔兰奶油和纯正的爱尔兰威士忌一同发酵过后的甜味充斥了整个房间。仗助感觉自己仿佛突然被灌了一口甜腻的百利甜酒，从未饮过酒的未成年omega被空气里弥漫的狂躁的酒精味刺激到了，他忍不住张大口更猛烈的呼吸，试图吸入冰冷的空气缓和被刺激到的腺体。他被你逼入强制发情期了。

陷入情欲会让alpha的信息素产生如此大的变化吗？

你再也忍不住用嘴撕扯掉了他的抑制贴，直接将omega的腺体含入嘴中，你感觉自己像是在啃咬一块冰淇淋。你着迷的吮吸轻咬omega散发甜味的腺体。

你遵循地形引力将自己的身体下压，你和仗助的身体紧紧的贴合，身下的omega早在你撤掉他抑制贴后一直僵硬，却又忍不住遵循发情期身体本能，渴望alpha，想和自己的alpha交配。

你在狠狠吸了一口他的信息素后，终于望向了他的脸。混血儿白皙的脸庞惹上了情欲的绯红，宝蓝色的瞳孔泛着水光因为害羞不敢看向你，却又用眼睛余光偷偷注视你的一举一动。

哈。你忍不住轻笑出身，眼前害羞的少年过于可爱，你光顾了一直被你冷落的双唇。你伸出舌头扫过他的口腔上膛，划过他的牙根，最终和他的舌头纠缠在一起。仗助像是可怜的小兽，小心的回应你，他主动缠上你的舌头。感觉到omega的回应，你放开你与他相扣的双手，你的指尖轻微触碰着他背后的皮肤，随着脊椎一点一点向上移动，和他拥抱在一起，单纯的享受接吻的亲昵快感。

想比你惬意的享受，可怜的童男仗助在你放开双手后，却不知道该将自己的手放在哪，僵硬在空中。成熟美丽的女性牵引着未成年男孩的手放在了自己的乳肉上。

少年骤然一抖，想把手抽回来。但你强硬的握着他的手放在女性象征上，虽然女性alpha并没有产乳的功能，但这并不妨碍omega害羞挣扎。你用手心贴着他的手背包裹住他的手掌操控他像是揉面团一样，嫩白的乳肉从指缝中漏出，少年滚烫的掌心在你的帮助下把控着你的双峰。交缠的嘴唇时不时泄露出一丝喟叹，你挤进他的双腿，另一只手从背后移到omega的大腿。少年健美良好的大腿肌肉在你手下跳动，喷薄欲出的生命力让你甚至感到了皮肤下动脉循环血液带着信息素跳动。你沿着动脉，指尖缓慢的向上移动，膝盖，大腿内侧，大腿根部，最后终于来到omega正在因不可控的情欲呼出潮湿热气的穴口。

“嗯～哈啊～”omega感到你的手指拨开了泥泞吐着动情体液的穴肉，他偏过头用手背挡在眼睛上，却无法控制自己发出呻吟。omega的有气无力的呻吟促使着alpha向更深处探索，手指一寸一寸抚过穴肉。空气中百利甜酒味还在刺激omega的感官，alpha每一个举动带来的快感都被放大。当alpha的手指抵达一处穴肉时，仗助突然颤动，全身紧绷大口呼吸，穴肉抽搐缠紧了你的手指。

大概是这里了。你更加用力的抵弄这处穴肉。“呜，不要弄那里，呜，那里不行。”少年带着哭腔向你求饶，回答他的只有你用手指不停的挖揉。

“要..要去了....啊哈.....啊！！”少年在你手上去了两次，你才终于抽出手来。你的生殖器早在和omega接吻的时候就硬了，你牵过少年挡着眼睛的手，让他自己扶着你的生殖器进入他的生殖腔。“乖，帮我进去。”你沙哑混合着情欲的声音在他耳边蛊惑，少年呜咽着不情不愿的把即将带给他快感的凶器亲手送入自己体内，而你自己的手捏住了omega粉嫩的奶头。奶头被玩弄的快感和生殖器被填满的充实通过感觉神经传递给每个细胞，然后抵达大脑，omega忍不住在你身下挣扎。

而你正沉浸在阴茎被湿热的穴肉包裹挤压的快感，热情的穴肉和主人的反应相反，柔软的穴肉轻吻嘬吸你的柱体，就连冠状沟都被照顾到。仗助握着你乳肉的手已经学会如何玩弄你的奶子，所以你松开自己的手，伸入他的嘴里搅弄他的口腔，仗助来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角留下。

omega已经适应了alpha的阴茎，你开始抽动顶撞少年的生殖腔。alpha的龟头像是刀刃在omega的体内开出道路，柔弱的穴肉只能打开自己接受你更深的抽插。

你把仗助转过去，让他腰身下压趴跪着，你恶劣的抓揉他的臀肉抽插。身下的男孩被你顶撞的无法说出一句完整的话，你又一次凑近他的腺体，用牙齿像仓鼠那样不停的亲咬他的腺体。

这个姿势对omega来说太过危险，被alpha玩弄腺体让他大脑陷入空白，本能恐惧被标记却又被腺体被玩弄的快感钉在你身下。他双臂紧绷攥紧身下的床单，你用手握住仗助的脖子迫使他仰起头来和你接吻，这个接吻姿势让omega无法吸入足够的氧气，他想要结束这个吻，但你强硬握住仗助的下颌不准他离开。你的阴茎还在蹂躏omega的穴肉，不停有液体随着你的动作被带出，染湿了床单。

轻微的缺氧把生殖器结合的快感放大，你能感到omega的穴肉开始快速的抽搐，他的阴茎也开始弹动。

“呜呜...要射了...又要...啊哈～啊哈～呜？”omega想要射精到达高潮却感到你捏住了他的阴茎用拇指堵住了他的马眼不准他射精，他疑惑又可怜的看着你，眼角甚至还有快感被遏制而流出泪水。 

“等我一起。”你说完就加快了抽查的速度，结合出传来肉与肉拍打的声音。骤然加快的动作只会让omega感到更甚的快感却无法释放，仗助翘着屁股迎合你的动作试图让你更快的高潮。濒临高潮的穴肉疯狂的挤压你，把你的阴茎向更深处吞咽。

仗助突然仰头瞪大了眼，身体里某个地方打开了，某个比穴肉更加柔软娇弱的地方打开了。你进入了omega孕育子嗣的地方，在这里射精可以永久标记omega并使他们怀孕。

但你的仗助还太小了，你不想让他过早的怀孕，但你不打算把你的想法告诉他，看omega惊慌失措的样子还挺有趣。你真是个性格恶劣的alpha。

你大力的在里面抽插，不管不顾耳边仗助哀求你不要射进去的话语，你挺腰狠狠顶住omega，牙齿刺入了少年的腺体，如同眼镜蛇注射毒液的动作向少年的腺体注射自己的信息素。同时你的阴茎开始涨大，omega脸上露出了绝望又快乐的表情，他觉得自己要怀孕了，腺体被刺入的快感让他快乐快要疯掉。你忍住了射精的冲动，把成结的慢慢向外抽动，全部抽出来是不可能的，你只是退出了宫腔，你松开堵住少年马眼的手。憋了许久的omega终于被允许高潮，和他的alpha一起高潮，你射在了里面。 

虽然不是永久标记，但被你狠狠疼爱过的少年现在身上全是你的信息素味。omega像是在百利甜酒里泡了三天三夜。你又吸了一口他的腺体，香草冰淇淋融化在爱尔兰威士忌里，甜味与酒精完美的结合。

“现在你是我的omega了。”


End file.
